


After-Battle Care

by boadecia



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Fluff, a bit of violence, i guess, i have no idea how to tag this, reader is pretty badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadecia/pseuds/boadecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lovely Reader and Steve stitch each other up after taking down a Hydra facility. Fluffy, I guess<br/>(Sorry I really suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-Battle Care

**Author's Note:**

> I´m sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, English isn´t my first language. I´d really appreciate it if you could maybe point them out.  
> Thanks, Love :)

"(Y/N), behind you" someone shouted. I wanted to turn around just as I felt something hit my left shoulder. Almost immediatly a sharp bolt of pain surged through my arm, causing me to let out an angered scream. I whirled around and threw a knife at the man who was aiming at me. I took out four other men with my knives before looking around.

Clint was in a tree, taking out Hydra agents with his bow, Natasha was shooting them from behind a rather huge rock, Tony was flying around with his suit, shooting missiles and Steve was fighting seven agents at once. I decided that he might need some help, so I quickly took out my gun and fired at them.

Since they hadn´t noticed me yet I was able to take down two with head shots, successfully distracting three more of them so Steve only had to fight two for a moment. He threw his shield at one of them, knocking him out cold. The shield then flew in my direction. I managed to catch it and spun around myself, arm extended, knocking out two agents at once. I threw the shield back at Steve who caught it with ease, glaring threateningly at the agent facing him. Five down, two to go. I decided to make short process and quickly whirled a knife at the approaching man, hitting him straight in the eye. I smirked slightly, only to be tackled to the ground a second later.

I could feel a blade being pressed to my neck. Sighing slightly I spun around, so that the man who had been above me seconds before now was underneath me, his head pinned to the ground by a knife in his throat. To be more precise the knife he held to mine seconds before.

The fighting noise slowly died down as the last Hydra agents were either killed our knocked unconscious. With the adrenaline in my blood subsiding I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, reminding me that I had a knife sticking out of it. I left it in since I didn´t want to loose too much blood. I sighed and walked over to the other Avengers.

Clint, Natasha and Steve were slightly bruised, nothing severe, Tony seemed to be completely unharmed, thanks to his suit, and I got hurt the worst with a knife sticking out my shoulder and a bleeding wound on my forehead.

"(Y/N), you alright?" Clint asked, a concerned look on his face

"Yeah, I´ve had worse" I shrugged nonchalantly. Clint frowned at me but eventually nodded. He was like an overprotective older brother to me and I was like a little sister to him. The five of us started to head back to the quinjet so we could fly back to Shield HQ. At the sound of someone wincing behind me I turned around. Steve stared at my shoulder, a frown on his face

"That looks like it hurts like hell" he gestured towards it, but i just shrugged it off

"I´ve had worse" that didn´t seem to soothe him as he was still frowning. As he walked beside me I noticed a limp in his walk.

"Steve, what´s wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Guess I got shot" he muttered. Now it was my turn to frown. As his limping got worse i gently pulled his arm over my shoulder and took his shield so he could lean on me till we arrrived at the jet. He sent me a questioning look, attempting to pull away but I didn´t let go of his arm. As we arrived I helped him to sit down and immediatly went to get a first-aid kit. I knelt before him, opening the box and got out a pair of tweezers.

"Where´d you get shot?" I asked quietly, looking up at him

"Right calve" he replied. I gently lifted his leg and placed it on my uninjured shoulder

"This might hurt a bit" i mumbled as I quickly pulled out the bullet. He hissed as I cleaned the wound and stitched it up. I gently wrapped it in gauze and placed it back on the floor as I finished, looking back up at him. He was smiling down at me, his gaze held something I couldn´t name. I smiled back as I slowly got up.

"Turn around, I´ll fix your shoulder" Steve gently ordered as he stood behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder blade as he pulled out the knife. Warm blood ran down my back and I quickly took off the jacket I wore so he could reach the wound better. With quick movements he cleaned the wound and stitched it up, wrapping gauze around it after he finished.

"Your shoulder should be good now, just don´t move it too much." he turned me around to face him "May I clean up your forehead?" he gently smiled at me. I nodded slightly, a smile tugging at my lips too. He grabbed my chin lightly and lifted my head up, dabbing a wet cloth over my forehead. "The cut isn´t deep, it won´t need stitches" he said after examining it a few moments.

I let out a breath I didn´t know I was holding. I wasn´t sure if it was out of relief or because of the few inches left in between us. For a long moment we just stared at each other. I noticed his gaze flickering from my eyes to my lips and back, an unspoken question lingering in his eyes. I slowly nodded, an almost unnoticable smile on my lips. He started to lean in, the space between our lips getting smaller and smaller.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat quite obnoxiously, to which we pulled away quickly, the moment destroyed. I sighed quietly, turning towards the source of the noise. There stood Tony, grinning sheepishly.

"Hope I wasn´t interrupting something" I had to fight the strong urge to wipe away that stupid signature-smirk of his.

"No you weren´t" Steve said, clearly as annoyed as I was

"Just wanted to tell you lovebirds that we´re almost at the HQ" Tony said

"Yeah, thanks for the information" I smiled a disgustingly sweet smile at him. He walked back to where the others were and I was certain that he´d either tell them of the almost-kiss or use it as blackmail. I didn´t exactly care.

As the quinjet landed I got up and walked over to Steve

"Need help walking again?" I asked quietly. He nodded so I picked up his shield and slung his arm around my shoulder. I waited until everyone else had left the jet before heading outside. I helped Steve to get to his room and placed his shield next to his bedside table.

"Hey, (Y/N)?" Steve spoke up before I was out the door.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back around.

"I just wanted to thank you. For everything" his voice was laced with sincerity

"You helped me too, so I think we´re even" I said, smiling. He smiled back at me, one of his beautifully bright smiles where his whole face seemed to light up with happiness. My heartbeat quickened slightly at it.

Before walking back to my room I quickly placed a small kiss on his forehead, spinning around quickly to hide my blush.

"Bye Steve" I said, heading towards the door.

"Bye (Y/N)" he said quietly as I slipped into the hallway, closing the door gently behind me.

I could no longer hear the frustrated groan, followed by a "Why didn´t you just kiss her, you moron?" from Steve.


End file.
